


水星中继站的某个时间段

by Haifan53



Series: 虚值航程 [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Multi, Red Veil (Warframe) - Freeform, Steel Meridian (Warframe)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haifan53/pseuds/Haifan53
Summary: 血色面纱年轻特工Cossmo和钢铁防线成员Tanali的几段故事，由Tenno Alcor见证、参与。





	水星中继站的某个时间段

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。

“各位朋友，早上好！”  
Alcor没有听见脚步，但这欢快的青年男声就这样突兀地在房间正中响起。  
也没有监测到任何一种信号被监测到，这不是远程通讯或者全息投影；不去考虑幻觉之类的异常因素的话，这声音只能源自一位善于隐匿的集团特工，年轻又充满活力。Alcor几乎可以感到他口音里滚动着的褐红风沙。他绝对来自火星的某个殖民地，就像Alcor一样。时隔数个世纪，古老又封闭的部族仍保持着过去的习俗和语言，但他们也与时俱进着，与更加恶劣的环境、更加凶残的敌人斗争。  
钢铁防线需要这样的好小伙！Alcor这么想着，回过头去。Cressa Tal驻扎处的那片黄绿色调中，红色的鬼魅人影无比显眼。  
Alcor不太相信刚刚那句话是这位血色面纱特工喊的，这完全不符合他对这一组织——隐秘、狂热到略带一丝诡异气息的固有印象，但事实可不会管Alcor的想法。  
那血色面纱走着蹦着，大喊着经过了Alcor的Loki，他用行动升温心中的热情：“Tanali！我来了！”  
Tanali是谁？Alcor在这只认得Cressa Tal和Clam。此刻，女首领拍了拍自己的腰包。小个子“Clam Clam”地说了几声，但Alcor没有Darvo的本事，听不出他的意思。躺在货架上休息的士兵抬头和那血色面纱互相挥手后躺回去继续晃着腿。紧身衣里的特工摇摇头爬上了货堆、掏出数据版。  
他们显然都不是他要找的Tanali。  
原本在角落休息的鬃猫训练师突然开始猛烈地咳嗽。奇怪的是，她这几乎要咳出肺的架势却没有使周围的鬃猫做出任何反应。  
Alcor认为这六只鬃猫不是傻了就是对此已经习以为常。  
我该走了，Alcor想。他仍未完全适应Tenno苏醒后的生活，充实的任务和紧密的行程是他选择的应对方法。Alcor知道自己需要在六分钟内回到轨道飞行器，但他停下步伐，重新迅速地侧过头，瞄了一眼角落，对，他没看错。  
那个血色面纱直接就在训练师面前一屁股坐下了。  
鬃猫们四散而开，年轻人有些不解地耸了耸肩，接着，他随意地把手按在自己的脚上，背部微弓，抬头看着被他称为Tanali的鬃猫训练师。这动作和其中的热切以及他本人都像只库狛狗崽子，就连不被猫科的库娃们喜欢这点都完全一样。  
训练师叹了口气，抬手拨开几条脸上的绷带。那些发黄的白色绷带呈现出湿透的状态，靠近她嘴部的一块绷带颜色微微发红，氧化后估计会转为褐色。  
“Cos……smo，别来了。”她说，呼吸中带着铁腥味。  
血色面纱头罩上的两个红色光点就那么平稳地亮着。在Tanali带着嫌弃情绪的注视下，它们像感染物身上的点点发光质般令人不悦。  
Tanali急促地喊：“别这样！”她刻意压低的声音其实没有起到什么效果，除了年轻特工和Alcor，整个房间的人，包括Cressa Tal都看向这里，但他们很快都移开了视线，有意在此逗留的Alcor也伸出了右手，假意地看起行程表。  
年轻人保持了几秒的沉默，然后用Alcor都几乎听不清的声音说：“你知道这不可能，但如果你希望，这会是最后一次见面，但你真的想吗？”  
Tanali嘟囔着几句就连Alcor都熟知的Grineer脏话，随着越来越小的咒骂声，她的语气也缓和下来：“别……这样……这样没用。”  
她似乎没注意到自己的声音带上了哭腔：“我活不了多久了，自打下了流水线，我已经活了十八年！”  
咳声突然爆发出来，接着被她艰难地刻意压下。  
“别来了！我说，别来看我了！”  
“好。这是最后已经见面……我，Cossmo，在此保证。”  
Alcor第一次看到这个年轻人身上体现出他印象中的血色面纱特质，但这熟悉的严肃却没有因为它的合乎常理而为Alcor带来一丝舒适感，它们太过于沉重了。他记不得自己的生日，他不在意这个，但他知道看似年轻的Darvo已经有三位数的年龄，而一直被他认为年轻的Cossmo看体格起码也有二十几岁。克隆人残破的躯体如此退化，脆弱，更何况他们原定的寿命也只有区区数十载。  
Alcor就此离开了，Cossmo也是。  
他们分别转向不同的方向。  
Alcor终于听见了Cossmo的脚步。他知道是什么压住了这个年轻人，因为他同样也感受到了它的重量。  
这是水星中继站里平常的一天。  
已经过去了四分钟，所以Alcor应该在两分钟内回到轨道飞行器，但他可以不止是个旁观者。  
Tenno和集团间的通讯并不常见，但也不是没有。  
十分钟后，Cossmo收到了一封常规加密的通讯，署名Tenno Alcor。

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感谢阅读。


End file.
